tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Inhumans
The Inhumans are a terrestrial race of beings featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They are part of the mainstream Marvel Universe and were first introduced in Fantastic Four, Volume 1 #45 back in December, 1965. They have made frequent recurring appearances throughout that title, and eventually landed their own ongoing comic series back in 1975, which only lasted twelve issue. They were given a second series in 1998, which also lasted twelve issues, and then a four-issue limited series in 2000. In 2003, the Inhumans were given yet another ongoing series, which again, lasted only twelve issues. Season two of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. contained a lot of material implying the existence of the Inhumans, though they never presented any of the known members, or referred to the group by name. However, the season did include a character who could serve as a passable Maximus the Mad, and key plot points led the characters to a hidden underground city on Earth - Attilan. The character of Skye was revealed to be of alien origin - a hybrid being whose conception is tied into that of another alien race - the Kree. For the most part, Inhumans bear strong similarity to standard Earth humans. However, the custom of exposing their young to the mysterious Terrigen Mist may alter an Inhuman's physicality, prompting them to grow additional enlarged or vestigial limbs. Notable mutagenic side-effects amongst Inhumans may include, cloven-hooves, living hair, enlarged craniums, as well as various mutant super-powers and the restrictions that may apply to them. Members Marvel Cinematic Universe * Auran - Security guard; Maximus loyalist; Possesses accelerated healing. * Black Bolt - King of the Inhumans. Head of the Royal Family on Attilan. Sonic scream. * Daisy Johnson - Also known as Skye and Tremors. Can emit powerful shockwaves from her hands. * Gordon - Blind teleporter. 2nd-in-command to Jiaying. * Gorgon Petragon - Royal Security Chief; member of the Royal Family on Attilan. Hoof feet can generate seismic bursts. * Joey Gutierrez - 2nd generation Inhuman. Can liquefy metal through contact or by mental command based upon proximity. * Medusalith Amaquelin - Queen of the Royal Family of Attilan. Possesses living hair. * Karnak - Member of the Royal Family; Can detect the vulnerabilities in any system. Appearances Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: S.O.S. (Part 2) # Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Laws of Nature Fantastic Four # Fantastic Four: The Sentry Sinister Marvel's Inhumans Inhumans is a live-action television series of the action, science fiction and superhero fantasy genres. It is based on the fictional terrestrial race known as the Inhumans as seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics. This series takes place within the greater continuity of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and is the eighth live-action TV series set within this world. The first two episodes of the series debuted in IMAX theaters on August 28th, 2017, which makes it the first of such programs based on a licensed Marvel Comics property to be released theatrically prior to its small-screen debut. The pilot episode, "Behold... The Inhumans" was broadcast on television on ABC on September 29th, 2017. A total of eight episodes was ordered for the series. The series features all of the key characters who make up the Royal Family of the Inhumans from the comic books; also known as the House of Agon. The show stars Anson Mount as Black Bolt, Serinda Swan as Medusa, Ken Leung as Karnak, Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon, Isabelle Cornish as Crystal, Iwan Rheon as Maximus, and Ellen Woglom as the human, Louise Fisher. A computer generated representation is used to create Crystal's giant teleporting bull dog, Lockjaw. Another key character, Triton, is a guest star on the series, and is played by actor Mike Moh. Episodes External Links Category:Races Category:Fantastic Four (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Programs Category:ABC Category:Marvel Television Category:Devilina Productions Category:Superhero fantasy Category:2010s/Programs Category:2017/Premieres Category:2017/Cancellations